Jamie Potter
by Nymphi
Summary: Post HP7! Es geht vorallem um Jamie Potter und wie Harry durch seine Kinder doch noch eine glückliche Kindheit kennen lernt! Viel Spass!


**Jamie Potter**

Post HP7

„Nicht so schnell Jamie"

Der kleine James Potter flog mit seinem kleinen Spielzeugbesen im Wohnzimmer hin und her. Eine Vase und ein Bild gingen schon zu Bruch und Harry versuchte seinen kleinen Sohn einzufangen. Der Kleine sah ihm sehr ähnlich und die Szene war die gleiche wie auf dem zerrissenen Foto, das er von sich damals im Zimmer von Sirius fand.

Ginny kam herein und sah sich ihre Männer lächelnd an. Sie liebte ihre kleine eigene Familie über alles. Harry verwöhnte den kleinen Jamie, aber das konnte sie ihm nicht übel nehmen. Er selber hatte ja keine schöne Kindheit und musste auf vieles verzichten. Das würde Jamie niemals passieren. Es gab viele Fotos ihrer kleinen Familie im Wohnzimmer und es würden noch mehr werden. Harry hob Jamie vom Besen und kitzelte in durch und der Kleine gluckste selig bis er einen Schluckauf bekam. Der wollte einfach nicht aufhören und dauernd kamen Seifenblasen aus seinem Mund.

„Ginny, sieh nur, ist das Zauberei?"

„Ach du meine Güte Harry, ja das ist Zauberei und das schon mit zwei Jahren"

Freudig umarten sie sich und Harry holte sofort den Fotoapparat und knipste wie wild. Es sah so süss aus wie Jamie Seifenblasen aus seinem Mund blies und dazwischen immer wieder Schluckauf hatte. Dann hörte es plötzlich auf und Ginny ging zu ihrem kleinen Sohn und drückte ihn ganz fest. Davon machte Harry auch noch gleich ein paar Fotos. Ginny fand, das war der passende Zeitpunkt und bat Harry sich zu setzen.

„Harry ich bin schwanger"

Zuerst sah Harry sie verdutzt an und dann ohne Vorwarnung hob er seine Frau hoch und drehte sich im Kreis. Jamie klatschte. Seine Eltern lachten und küssten und umarmten sich.

„Jamie du bekommst ein kleines Geschwisterchen"

Der Kleine verstand es zwar nicht, aber er liebte es seine Eltern so vergnügt und glücklich zu sehen.

Ginny fand, dass Jamie viel zu schnell wuchs und auch ihr Babybauch war nicht mehr zu übersehen. Sie nahmen sich fest vor, Jamie immer einzubeziehen, wenn das neue Baby da wäre, damit er nicht eifersüchtig wurde.

Die beiden Jungen wuchsen prächtig heran und verstanden sich eigentlich gut. Doch Jamie konnte nie verstehen, warum sich Albus nicht an den gleichen Sachen freute wie er selber. Albus mochte den Spielzeugbesen nicht, er spielte lieber mit Bauklötzen. Die waren doch langweilig. Das malen war etwas was beide gerne mochten, doch Jamie konnte nie lange still sitzen, er war das totale Gegenteil von seinem Bruder, der sich stundenlang alleine beschäftigen konnte. Jamie brauchte Aufmerksamkeit, die er meistens auch bekam.

Eines Tages standen die beiden Jungs an einem kleinen Babybett und betrachteten ihre kleine Schwester. Sie hatte einen roten Schopf und war besonders niedlich. Beide Jungs tauschten einen Blick und für sie war klar. Sie würden ihre Babyschwester beschützen, egal was war und was kam. Daran hielten sie sich ihr Leben lang. Lily wuchs heran und wurde ein süsses aufgewecktes Mädchen, die ihre Brüder vergötterte. Sie liebte Jamie's verrückte und leicht gefährlichen Spielideen und Streiche, doch wenn es ihr zuviel wurde, ging sie zu Albus und hörte sich eine Geschichte an oder spielte mit ihm mit den Bauklötzen.

Harry knipste munter weiter, er liebte seine Kinder, seine Frau, seine Familie. Es war besser als er es sich je erträumt hatte. Durch seine Kinder erlebte er wie eine glückliche Kindheit sein konnte und er war dankbar für seine verständnisvolle Frau, denn er benahm sich häufig selber wie ein grosses Kind.

Dann kam der Tag an dem Jamie nach Hogwarts ging. Harry setzte sich am Abend vorher noch zu seinem Sohn ans Bett.

„Nicht traurig sein Jamie. Du wirst eine super aufregende Zeit haben in Hogwarts und glaube nicht alle Geschichten, die du über mich und deine Onkels, Tante Hermine und deine Mum hörst, ok?"

„Ja Dad, keine Angst"

„Hier ich schenke dir meinen Tarnumhang, der wird sicher noch ab und zu nützlich für dich, aber zeig ihn nur deinen besten Freunden"

„Wow, danke Dad, der ist super, weiss Mum davon?"

„Nicht direkt, aber sie wird wohl damit rechnen. Der hat schon meinem Vater gehört und wurde von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben"

„Das ist toll Dad, danke und was ist mit Al?"

„Der bekommt dann auch was von mir und Lily bekommt dann etwas von eurer Mutter"

„Was ist das den? Kannst du es mir verraten?

„Nein, die beiden sollen selber entscheiden, ob sie es dir dann sagen wollen"

Der Tarnumhang half Jamie aus vielen brenzligen Situationen, er kam ganz nach seinem Dad und seinen Onkels und das Unheil zog ihn magisch an.

Jamie war ganz aufgeregt, sein Bruder wird heute eingeschult, endlich würde er erfahren, was Albus von Dad bekommen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es was Besseres war als sein Tarnumhang. Endlich wurde Albus aufgerufen, gleich würde sein Bruder an den Gryffindortisch kommen und es ihm endlich erzählen können. Doch Jamie wurde enttäuscht, den Albus wurde ein Slytherin. Zum Glück war die Häuserrivalität nicht mehr so gross und noch bevor das Dessert erschien, rannte Jamie zu seinem Bruder. Zwei Potters am Slytherin Haustisch, wenn das Snape noch erlebt hätte.

„Ich habe die Karte der Rumtreiber erhalten, Teddy braucht sie nicht mehr, Dad hat sie zuerst ihm gegeben, als er nach Hogwarts kam. Onkel Remus hat die ja auch mitgeschrieben"

„Das ist ja so cool, ich habe den Tarnumhang, wir können ja mal tauschen"

Schon wieder begann ein Neues Jahr in Hogwarts und nun war Lily dran den Hut aufzusetzen. Der Hut brauchte lange bis er sich entschied und die kleine Lily Potter zu einer Ravenclaw machte. Kaum als Lily sich an ihren Haustisch setzte waren ihre Brüder schon an ihrer Seite und wollten wissen, was sie von Mum bekommen hatte.

„Es ist eine Taschenuhr, damit kann ich immer sehen, ob es euch gut geht und auch Rose und Hugo und Freddy sind drauf zu sehen"

„So wie die Uhr von Oma?"

„Ja genau"

Jamie und Albus hatten Lily schon lange erzählt, was sie von Harry bekommen hatten und jeder fand insgeheim, dass er das beste Geschenk bekommen hatte.

Was die Jungs jedoch nicht wussten, die Taschenuhr zeigte auch noch den genauen Aufenthaltsort der Personen an. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr von den Eifersuchtsattacken ihrer Onkels erzählt und als Jüngste wurde sie immer kontrolliert, so konnte sie allen geschickt ausweichen. Lily liebte das Geschenk ihrer Mutter und sie war sehr froh, hatte Albus die Karte erhalten und nicht Jamie. Albus spionierte ihr nämlich nicht so oft nach.

Jamie war stolz auf seine Geschwister und froh, dass alle in Hogwarts waren, auch wenn alle in verschiedenen Häuser untergebracht wurden.

**Ende**

6


End file.
